


all of the ghouls come out to play

by openended



Series: give peas a chance [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's had the dream again, but the Ellara in his dream isn't the one asleep in his arms (thankfully).</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of the ghouls come out to play

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt: Yarrow - _cure for a broken heart_ ; nettle - _cruelty_ ; sweet pea - _delicate pleasures_

He startles awake. 

The dream again. Third time this week.

( _They’re on the Storm Coast, overlooking the sea and the dreadnought. The Chargers aren’t going to make it through the next attack, but calling the retreat means losing the alliance._

_Ellara stands beside him - not his Ellara, but colder, harsher, with piercing dark eyes glittering as she stares intently over the cliff - unwavering in the rain. She gives the order without hesitation: no retreat._

_She turns and walks away from the cliff, leaving him alone to watch his men die._

_Krem is the last to fall, turned toward the cliff, expecting help that will never come._ )

The night is clear, but the moon is merely a sliver against the inky sky, and his eyes finally adjust to the darkness of her room and settle upon Ellara sleeping curled against his chest. She took a particularly nasty arrow to her arm during their trip to the Wastes and the healers have given her something to make her sleep: she doesn’t stir, even as his heart pounds and he takes slow, deep breaths.

Bull rests one large hand upon her back and runs his fingers of the other through her short hair, reminding himself that _this_ is his Ellara: warm and kind, with better tits than the one in his dream. His Ellara stood beside him on the Coast too, but she asked him if The Chargers could make it without help, and then gave voice to the retreat order she’d already decided. And his Ellara kissed him on the ramparts after the assassins came, found a box to stand on and told him that Tal’Vashoth didn’t mean anything for men like him, didn’t mean anything for good men.

He kisses the top of her head and lets his lips linger. Her hair smells like lavender and honey, left over from the bath she took while the healer’s tea worked its magic. She huffs quietly in her sleep and shifts against him, her head resting on his shoulder. His arms are far too big for her, she’s so small that sometimes it feels like he’s trying to hug himself, but he curls them around her anyway, holding her close.

Her breath is a warm puff of air against his skin and he closes his eyes. He’ll sleep better now, at least for tonight. And if the dream comes again, she’s right beside him.


End file.
